


Between Friends

by stupideas



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, also i mean it when i say this sucks, how to not be lame, iswtg junhwe is an idiot, what's friendship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupideas/pseuds/stupideas
Summary: Oddly, Junhwe finds the distance between Donghyuk and him growing day by day.They always had this special bond.Junhwe wants to convert the statement in present tense and keep it as it is, for eternity, but for that he needed to talk with Donghyuk who was literally two seats away from him.





	Between Friends

 

Junhwe realizes he was getting farther and farther away from Donghyuk these days. He doesn’t know if it is he purposely avoiding Donghyuk or Donghyuk avoiding him or situations not allowing them stand together, side by side but he surely knows that something’s wrong when Donghyuk stops calling him every night—he does call him sometimes but knowing Donghyuk he should be calling _every freaking night_ , stops glancing back at him during classes and stops replying to his snarky remarks no matter at whom it is directed to.

Junhwe tries remembering if he’s done anything, but for the past few weeks, he had been anything but rude to Donghyuk. He had acted as he usually did; just the difference was he didn’t bother bickering with Donghyuk because well, he found it quite childish.

(And he had heard Donghyuk confessing that to the _kind,_ reserved newcomer Chanwoo that he hated it when Junhwe insulted him that way though in a playful manner—Donghyuk was laughing and mimicking Junhwe, and telling the younger Junhwe wasn’t that scary—but Junhwe took it  seriously.)

(More like, he got mad at Donghyuk for having fun _with_ Chanwoo. That too, by making fun of him when he was supposed to be on Junhwe’s side because well, the world was against him and that was the time when Donghyuk had to be with him. His best friend was usually against him when half of the world was by his side—it was like their bro code.)

(To put it simply, Junhwe just decides to be a child and tells himself not to torment Donghyuk anymore because Donghyuk said he doesn’t like it.)

In the end, Junhwe concludes he hadn’t done anything wrong and he surely wasn’t the one avoiding Donghyuk—he was just avoiding hurting him and wars. So, _why_? Why was Donghyuk acting this way? Or why was fate acting so cruel not letting him have a cup of _milk_ with him?

Junhwe doesn’t admit it but he misses Donghyuk, a lot.

And it doesn’t do him good when he hears Donghyuk laughing with Chanwoo guy right across him, _sharing a cup of chocolate milk._

 

* * *

 

 _It is definitely for the new guy._ After three days of observing Donghyuk and Chanwoo _and_ Jinhyeong, Junhwe notes how Donghyuk had grown overly fond of the two, mostly Chanwoo. Junhwe sulks on the fourth day when Jinhyeong’s absent yet Donghyuk doesn’t spare him more than one glance and continues teaching Chanwoo God knows what. He hugs Jiwon’s Pooh plush close to him, squishing the life out of the poor thing and observes their actions.

They had all gathered in Jiwon’s house for nothing at all and suddenly Chanwoo decides it is the best time to study because they don’t have Jinhyeong disturbing them. That happens even before Junhwe can steal Donghyuk from anyone.

Junhwe is bored. He is with Jinhwan and Yunhyeong, but he isn’t as hyped up as he would be when arguing with Donghyuk. ( _Why did I stop teasing him? If he_ really _did mind, he would’ve told Jinhwan-Hyung, who would have told me, first and not the kid—_ Yunhyeong sighs at Junhwe who is speaking his thoughts out loud.) Junhwe misses Donghyuk to the infinity and back but Donghyuk doesn’t seem to. The latter is mesmerized by Chanwoo’s cute actions and coos about how glad he is to have someone to spoil.

 _I am younger than him too_ , Junhwe thinks but realization dawns on him. He never treated Donghyuk as if he was older. They were, are the same aged friends and will remain the same despite all odds and differences.

This gives Junhwe the courage to go and talk with Donghyuk.

 

* * *

 

It is a failure because in the end Donghyuk is suddenly dragged out by Jiwon who seems to be in need of something.

_(“Hyung, where are you taking me? Junhwe is—“_

_“He can speak to you later. I need you to make me feel better! Hanbin and Jinhwan just ditched me.”_

_Judging by Donghyuk’s expression, he was clearly annoyed at Jiwon for dragging him like that, interrupting him while he was speaking and simply, in a way, ordering him. But after a second or two, Donghyuk just sighs and goes along with Jiwon throwing an apologetic glance at Junhwe. Junhwe waves his hand in the air, gesturing it was nothing special at all but inside he was planning Jiwon’s murder_.)

Junhwe wonders why it was so hard for him to confront his own friend. They could understand each other without saying a nice word; their relationship was this special and Junhwe was acting awkward with his best friend.

He could’ve just thrown two or three insults for to make the atmosphere _appropriate_ but he couldn’t. Junhwe, at that moment, just wanted to talk to Donghyuk. It was then he realizes how he was never the one to initiate a conversation when they actually had a decent conversation.

It was always Donghyuk who started off with that lame line; “ _The weather really reminds of_ this _person. Don’t you think so?_ ” Strangely whenever Donghyuk talked about weather, Junhwe never lashed out. He knew weather was a synonym for serious in their relationship.

They always had this special bond.

Junhwe wants to convert the statement in present tense and keep it as it is, for eternity, but for that he needed to talk with Donghyuk who was literally two seats away from him.

Junhwe clears his throat and Donghyuk immediately turns his head towards him. Junhwe freezes as soon as their eyes meet and Donghyuk throws him a concerned look that translates into, “ _you don’t look well these days. You alright?_ ”

It must be the situations that were keeping them apart. (Or maybe it was Junhwe because he was the one who decided to stop bickering for Donghyuk’s sake but he’ll just bury that deep inside his heart for now.)

(It _is_ Junhwe and Junhwe needs to throw away his pride and remind Donghyuk that _hell yes_ his awesome, sassy best friend is still alive and will not stop bothering him even after the world comes near to end.

Junhwe finally admits his fault.)

 

* * *

 

“It’s sunny today,” Donghyuk snaps his head towards Junhwe. He gives Junhwe an amused look, because well, it was Junhwe and Junhwe never really talks about these things.

“What about it?” Donghyuk asks leaning back against the wall.

Junhwe clears his throat and looks away from Donghyuk, fixing his gaze on the window. “We wish to go out today, in this weather, enjoy it, _with friends_. Perfect day to reunite with a friend, isn’t it?”

There is a silence for some time. Donghyuk breaks it with a snort, “Seriously, Gu Junhwe.” He hits his friend lightly; “Can you get any lamer?”

Junhwe simply flashes a sheepish grin. _I would’ve embarrassed myself even more just to get you back. You’re my best friend after all; you complete me._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from aff. probably gonna do a lot of that lol


End file.
